Same Old Sewer
by FrankenPup
Summary: Many years have passed since Splinters death, and now raph and don are living together like they always dreamed of. Now much older, age doesnt stop them from loving each other and their family. There appearance is the future turtles from the archie comics. warnings inside


**Summary:** Many years have passed since Splinters death, and now raph and don are living together like they always dreamed of. Now much older, age doesnt stop them from loving each other and their family  
**Pairing for story:** Raph/Don  
**Disclaimer:** i dont own the tmnt crew, if i did there would so be some new movies, or the archie comics. raph and donnies appearance are tome the future turtles from the the archie comics. and the quote at the end of this fic is not mine, it comes from (TMNT volume #10, saying goodbye. mirage 2003)  
**Chapter Warnings:** turtlecest, light language,

"Donnie! Dinner's ready!"

His brother's voice interrupted Donatello's mental focus, having dozed off in his work. He nearly toppled over in his computer chair and lost his glasses in the process. Donnie yawned softly, massaging his temples to wake himself up before he ventured out of his comfy chair.

Another muffled shout about dinner made him smile. Even in his old age, Raphael still had not changed. He was still loud, brutish and all around one of those old men you hear about that sit outside their house with nothing better to do than yell at anyone who ventures too close to his lawn.

Without a word in protest, Donnie patted toward the kitchen, admiring the many photos decorating the cement walls as he went, until he could peek over the edge of the loft to spy on his older brother. Raphael was maneuvering himself around the kitchen preparing what looked like some kind of stew. It wasn't the stew that caught his attention however, it was Raph himself.

Donnie's expression softened watching his mate roll his shoulders and curse over something about the stove. So many times he had laid eyes on him, yet every time it was like a new experience he never got tired of reliving. When you felt unwavering affection and love for someone -Don discovered- even the toughest heart could soften.

Fifty years. Fifty long, happy years they spent together. Through all the ups and downs, the fights and makeups, they were still together, and still going strong.

Wincing as his fingers tried to curl around the railing, Donnie slowly curled his hands into a tight fist trying his best to ignore the strings of pain striking his joints. Damn arthritis, he forgot to take his medication again.

Glancing back at the photos aligning the cold wall, the olive turtle let the memories wash over him for what felt like the hundredth time. Like an old video camera hit play, they flashed in his mind and melded from one to another. Most good, cherishing memories when others he would prefer to forget. Like Splinter's funeral, he and Raph's biggest fight days later. After the passing of their father it was hard on everyone, their family was only held together by their friends who were there every step of the way.

Splinter died April 22nd, the year he prefered not to say seeing as no matter how long ago their beloved father passed, it was just a remembrance when they physically lost their father. He was still with them in both mind and soul.

Splinter taught them everything they know, but the old rat's time on earth was up. The rest was up for them to learn and share together as a family.

After Splinter's passing, they dealt with it in their own ways. Like Donnie predicted, Raph took it the hardest, being the most widely emotional, everyone should have seen it coming. Leo especially should have known, but his eldest brother only made the situation worse by venting his own hurt.

Insert another big fight between the two here.

But that was long ago, they were fine now. Grown up, retired from their crime fighting, and living together but on their own at the same time.

It was a struggle to get Raph to hang up his belt and Sais, his stubbornness had not worn down over the years, either. Not even his brother's knee issues were enough to get the emerald green turtle to hang up his duties. Fortunately, as horrible as it sounds: his age and physical condition finally caught up with him. Unable to move and fight as he used to at the speed he needed to take on dozens of purple dragons at once, let alone the Shredder. A horrible run in with the Shredder left Raph without his right eye. Without two eyes it would be nearly impossible for him to keep up his crime fighting, especially alone. Raph finally admitted defeat after that, now without his eye and knee problems, he was in no shape to fight anymore. Even so he still wore his old bandana given to him by their father in his memory.

It wasn't all bad, with Donnie's help they were able to create special knee braces, to finally allow Raph to walk without pain.

Because heaven knows the great and mighty Raphael won't use a cane.

Months after Splinter's passing, Raph and himself finally came out to their brothers about their relationship. Their father discovered their forbidden relationship before they were ready to tell anyone when they were experimenting, discovering each other's bodies as their feelings grew like a weed. Surprisingly, Splinter never denied their relationship, but he didn't say he approved either. Calmingly acceptive, but neither denying or judging of their choice.

Their father's words still warmed Donatello's heart. "You are my sons and you shall always be my sons no matter the outcome. But, I cannot allow myself to view this situation in my eyes alone. In a new perspective, you see each other, not as brothers but as something more. You carry a heavy burden upon your shoulders my sons, protecting the vast population but never credited for such, forced to hide in the shadows from the people you protect night after night. You are alone with no one but each other. It was only a matter of time before you went searching for someone to share your life with. And without being able to venture far from home, you found each other right under your nose."

After many years together with Leo and Mikey, they decided to venture off for another portion of their life. To live it together like they would if they were human. Naturally, they didn't go far, because neither brother wanted to leave their siblings behind. Now they live as neighbors and visit each other on a daily basis.

The best thing overall was living together, being able to have the freedom to make their own decisions and suffer the consequence it they chose wrong. Learning from their experiences, it made them feel accepted, alive, human even. Even with the occasional bickering like the couple of old farts they were, it was the best thing Donatello ever experienced in his 65 years on earth.

"Ya gonna hang out up there all day, 'er ya gonna get yer ass down here?"

Turning his head back to Raph, he found the other turtle waving what looked like a spoon at him. Laughing lightly, Don responded as he carefully made his way down the stairs "Did I zone out again?"

Raphael snorted, watching with lazy eyes as Donnie approached "Do I gotta answer that?"

Donatello laughed again, while shaking his head. Dragging his fingers gently over the old, worn leather jacket resting on the back of the chair. "Nope, your face says it all. What? Upset that I can focus on other things rather than you?"

Playfully grinning at the response, Raph winked his good eye that wasn't obscured by an eye patch. "Ya can't even focus on walking down the damn hallway without getting distracted by somethin', course I'd be pissed if ya can't focus on me."

"Poor Raphael doesn't get enough attention, should I start hanging all over you and asking how you're feeling 24/7?"

"Hell no, the last thing I need is fer ya ta drive me insane like some woman."

"Oh stop saying that about women, you're just over exaggerating. Plus, what women do you know to even make that assumption?"

"Alright smartass ya got me, I'm secretly sneakin' out every night ta hit the clubs and pick up chicks."

Raising a brow at the taller turtle, the olive turtle snorted himself with a wide smile "Yeah right, you couldn't pick up anyone even if they were blind, deaf, and mute." light heartedly swatting calloused fingers away when they tried to grab his long purple coat.

"Sounds like yer insultin' yerself there Donnie boy. I know for a fact ya can 'scream' just fine." cockliy stating by stepping closer to invade Donnie's personal space and trap him between the counter and his own larger body.

Face flushing almost immediately, Donatello rolled his eyes despite the crude words. Allowing his own fingers to venture up the other turtle's scared body until his thumbs were rubbing soothing circles into Raph's cheeks. No matter how many times he got to really look at his mate's face, it was always humorous to see the wrinkle lines at his brow. All those years of scowling and being the temper driven turtle he is left its mark. Donnie admired the way his brother still had his sexyness even at the age of 65. If anything, time had been good to him. His muscles still sculpted his arms, his skin had faded to a duller shade of emerald green but it added to his character. It showed he lived through so much, as well as all his scars that told his story. "I do not scream." simply saying matter-o-factly and nothing more. Watching a smug look wash over his brother's face "Ya definitely ain't singin', if that's whatcha mean."

Olive colored fingers absentmindedly trailed down the solid column of Raph's neck to toy with the frayed, worn material of his bandana. "Cocky, for someone who can't stand for too long." but before the other could respond, Donatello hissed when his fingers ached trying to curl them around the old bandana. "Lemme guess, the brainiac fergot ta take his medicine, again."

Smiling innocently, Donnie waggled his fingers despite the sting "It's highly possible I may or may not have forgotten without saying yes or no to your question."

"Yeah, and ya say it's a pain in the ass ta get me ta take ma pills." sighing, Raph glanced down at the twitching fingers on his chest.

"They hurt?"

"Just a little. Nothing I cant handle."

Grunting in annoyance, Raph gently grabbed for the other turtle's hands to massage his thumb over each knuckle, carefully pressing the palm of Don's hand to his own before pressing each of Donnie's fingers back to stretch the joints.

All his tinkering over the years did a number on the green olive turtle's hands. Now with his arthritis, it was a daily game of whether or not he got to play in his lab until he had proper use of his fingers.

The best way to keep their aging bodies in condition was exercise. Though they no longer fight crime, they practice their father's meditations, stretches and took walks around the sewers.

Teasing lips met Donatello's throat even while green emerald fingers still stretched Donatello's own. Trailing down to liter kisses along the exposed collarbone the long purple coat didn't cover, until once more leading up where Donnie tilted his head to let their lips meet for a sweet kiss. Automatically returning the kiss just as enthusiastically, Raph's wandering hands found their way past the thick coat fabric to tease Donnie's sides.

Of course they got exercise in 'other ways', too.

Slowly, the two pulled away, pressing their brows together to simply enjoy the presence of each other's company. Reluctant to pull away, Raph spoke "Let's grab the grub and head ta Leo and Mike's, goofballs probably tryin' ta eat the couch's cushion, by now."

Unable to wipe the small smile off his face, Donnie didn't allow Raph to pull away before giving him a hug. "Mmm, I suppose so. A little birdie told me Mikey's making his infamous cherry pie."

They gathered the newly prepared food, not without Donatello sneaking a taste before heading out. He may be a genius when it comes to engineering, but in the kitchen he could make a bigger mess than Mikey himself. In fact, most of the time Mikey would bring stuff over, teaching them to cook and what was simple to make but great tasting. It looked like Raph was getting the hang of cooking, Donnie himself still needed practice.

"I think you used a little too much pepper, other than that, 9 out of 10."

"Yeah, yeah, at least I'm not burning water anymore, unlike yous. Come on, babe."

Just walking out the hidden entrance they called a door, Donnie made a noise and waved off his brother who was carrying the pot of stew. "Shoot, keep going. I forgot to grab my pills."

He quickly trotted back inside to grab the small bottle, only to slow his steps once he made it to the door. The olive turtle glanced behind him to soak in everything once more, this was their home. Their new home, and their family was just next door.

"Come on Donnie! Dun make me have ta carry ya there!"

Shaking his head, Don let his fingers rub over the cool metal that rested just above the sewer sweet sewer sign, courtesy of Michelangelo. A plaque he personally set out to engrave after Splinter's death, all thanks to Leonardo's words on their father and teacher.

_"__He found us, saved us, taught us, raised us... Gave us a foundation of honour and compassion which has served us well. He wasn't perfect, though he came as close to it as anyone I've ever met. He was mostly wise and rarely foolish. It's hard... it's very hard to imagine what life is going to be like without him... ...but if he were here to witness this, he would surely tell us that his passing is merely another turn of the great wheel... ...and that we should look forward not back... and to honour him, that is what we will try to do. But we will never forget him - - our sensei, our master... our father."_

- Leonardo


End file.
